Painful Praise
by Yum2
Summary: Sasuke killed Naruto, or did he ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi !

Naruto is absolutely not mine !

This story begin in the valley of the end : Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

This is dedicated to Clin ! Because She is great !

This story is kindly beta-ed by Krow ! Thanks Krow for saving the poor readers from my (very) bad grammar and for all her effort to help me ! XD

**Painful Praise**

Sasuke's hand went through Naruto's chest right above his heart.

'Why didn't you move Dobe ?' Sasuke thought as he withdrew his hand.

Naruto staggered on his feet.

"Will you come back to Konoha, now ?" He asked coughing blood all over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke frowned.

"What are you talking about ?" Sasuke voiced his thought.

"Now that you have the same power as him, will you come back home ?"

Sasuke's heart stopped as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto coughed again, blood dripping down his chin as he smiled sadly.

"I promised I would get you back... even if I have to break every bone... no matter what it takes me..."

Naruto coughed once more as Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him.

"And how is that more important than your life ? What about your dream Naruto ? What about being Hokage ?"

Sasuke stopped shaking Naruto and looked into the blonde's eyes. What he saw made him shiver; the once bright and lively summer sky blue eyes were becoming a darker shade of blue, like the night sky.

Naruto bit his lip and looked down.

"I gave my word... and I never go back on my word..." Naruto said in a quivering voice.

He sniffled and raised his head again, a small sad smile on his lips.

"It's alright... it will all be alright." Naruto said in a weak voice. Slowly he closed his dull blue eyes and suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto !" Sasuke cried falling to his knees next to his fallen friend.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's beaten form, the hole in his chest was half closed but the blood continued to flow out.

Sasuke fought back his tears. 'What have I done ?'

Naruto's breathing was labored and irregular his chest rising and falling in an erratic painful rhythm. Sasuke tore his shirt and folded it on Naruto's chest in a desperate attempt to stop the blood but, despite his best efforts, the dark blue shirt rapidly became darker as the blood continued to flow out of Naruto's body.

Sasuke listened to Naruto's labored breathing: the rhythm was becoming slower and slower, Sasuke bit his lip worriedly.

"Naruto ? Naruto ? Answer me damn it. You can't die ! You hear me ? You cannot die ! You're the damn future Hokage... Naruto please don't die..." His voice trailed off to a whisper.

Slowly, Naruto's chest stopped rising and Sasuke watched unable to do anything.

What could he do ? All he knew was how to kill, not how to save. He'd never thought he would ever need to deal with injuries it was simply not possible. But now, here he was watching his best friend, his only friend die by his hands.

Sasuke shook his head in denial and continued to apply pressure to the bloody shirt even though by this time, Naruto's blood and body were cold and his lips had taken on an un-natural blue color.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity until Kakashi entered the valley. He looked around and found Sasuke minus his shirt, knelt over Naruto's body. Silently he approached them. As he drew nearer, Kakashi had a better view of the scene before him : knelt beside Naruto with tears streaming down his face, head bowed and hands placed on a dark cloth on Naruto's chest was Sasuke. His hands soaked in blood that was obviously not his and whispering seemingly to the still blonde. 

Kakashi gulped and looked down at Naruto : He looked like an angel with his blond hair framing his face. A face that was a much paler shade than its usual lively tan, his eyes were closed, visible trails of tears marked his now colorless cheeks and his lips were an unhealthy shade of blue contrasting with the crimson blood on his lower lip and chin.

He was too late. He was always too late, and once more he had failed only for someone else to pay the price.

Kakashi shook his head : it was not the time for self-recrimination, he had to take care of Sasuke. He approached Sasuke slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke ?"

Sasuke made no move to acknowledge him so Kakashi knelt down before him.

"Sasuke ?"

Sasuke lifted his head, his dark sorrowful eyes meeting Kakashi's.

Kakashi was not surprised to see the Mangekyô Sharingan swirling in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, he's dead." Kakashi gently pried Sasuke's hands apart. "It's over." He said gently glancing mournfully at Naruto.

Sasuke turned his hands over and stared at them. They were covered with blood, Naruto's blood. Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to hyperventilate, staring at his hands, his heart was hurting him.

"No..." He whispered. "No, no, no no, no..."

Kakashi watched Sasuke mourning his friend and tried to calm him but Sasuke wouldn't let him near.

"NO !" He finally yelled as he tried to get rid of the blood on his hands.

"He is not dead... he is not dead... I don't want... I don't want him to be dead... I don't want to have killed him..."

He suddenly stopped moving, his face paling as he looked down at his now mud covered hands then reached up to his eyes. A demented, sickly smile grew on his lips before he began to claw at his face trying to rip his eyes out of their sockets.

Kakashi quickly caught his hands.

"Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Snap out of it, Naruto wouldn't want that."

Sasuke immediately stopped at the mention of the other boy's name and began to sob uncontrollably. Kakashi let go of his hands and watched as Sasuke curled himself into a tight ball at Naruto's side.

Kakashi sighed : This was bad. If he wanted to take Sasuke back he would have to take care of Naruto's body first and as it was now, he couldn't wait for the hypothetical reinforcements.

Kakashi reluctantly dragged Sasuke's unresponsive form away from Naruto. Then he knelt down, cleaning Naruto's face and then the rest of his body. It wasn't an easy task considering the amount of blood covering him. When Kakashi finished, nearly one hour later, he bent down and retrieved Naruto's forehead-protector. He took a few steps back eyeing Sasuke who hadn't moved an inch. He began a series of seals finishing with the Tiger :

"Katon: Gogakyû ryû no Jutsu."

The flames engulfed Naruto's corpse. Seeing that, Sasuke tried to make a dash into the fire yelling but Kakashi held him back.

"No, no, no, no, he is not dead... He is not dead..." Sasuke chanted in a quivering voice.

Kakashi chopped Sasuke on the neck and caught his body as he collapsed into Kakashi's waiting arms. He maneuvered Sasuke onto his back and dashed away without looking back.

He never saw the fox head appearing in the flames and a form rising up out of the fire.

**  
Chapter 1 end.**

Read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi the world !

I still don't own Naruto !

Thanks to all the reviewers :** MysteryLady-Tx ; zimori ; naruto** (You ask it ! ) ; **KunochiDreamer ; KitKat **(Thank you very much ! XD) ; **blackwolf0925 ; Elijah Snow** (I finally decided against It and stay on friendship !) ;** Inuyasha Girl **(sorry it takes so long !) ; **Kai-Seiyen ; Fujin Ookami Inu ; Hiei Girl 003**

This chapter had been kindly beta-ed by : **xX Konoha Ninja Xx** THANK YOU ! XD

**Painful Praise chapter 2**

The Shadow took a few steps out of the fire and collapsed.

'What should I do ? This is a perfect opportunity... but it's not my prey...' A man clad in a red clouded black coat thought as he witnessed the shadow's actions.

He finally came to a decision and walked up to the collapsed form.

He took a look at the form : it was the shape of an human but tails, nine tails to be exact, were covering the nude form of the young boy. Long orange blond red hair were framing the pale face of its owner.

His face was appealing : No more baby fat, that was once one of the main features characterizing the twelve year old, his lips were full and a beautiful cherry blossom's color, his eyes were still closed but the orbits' shape had changed, more elongated making them appeared bigger, the whiskers marks were still marring his cheeks but they were nothing more than mere trace begining from the upper part of his cheek to finish at the edge of his effeminate face.

The Black clad man bent down, and picked up the boy's form, to his surprise, the body was pretty light.

"I'm sure Itachi won't mind... maybe we'll train you, little one... It could be quite interesting..." The man said walking away from the waterfall.

* * *

He opened his eyes to meet blackness. Where was he ? 

He took a deep breath.

"This odor... A hospital ?"

He turned his head to his left and cautght the smell of his other teammates.

"Sasuke-kun ! You're awake ! You've been asleep since Kakashi braught you back, three hours ago..."

"Where's Naruto ?" Sasuke interrupted Sakura's ranting.

"Who cares about that idiot ! I asked him to make you come back and he didn't do anything... It's Kakashi who did all the work, I'm sure. He's never been able to do anything on his own..."

"Shut up." Sasuke cried. "Where is Naruto ? Did you see him ? How is he ? I didn't mean to do that..."

"I hope you didn't." A new voice was heard.

Sasuke's head shot up as he heard the door closed.

"Where is Naruto ?" Sasuke asked again.

"What do you remember ?" Tsunade said. "Start from the beginning !"

Sasuke frowned. Sakura was confused : what were they speaking about ? She looked back and for from Sasuke's guilty face to Tsunade's cold serious face.

"I... I... was attacked by Orochimaru's men and... they asked me... to join them."

Tsunade frowned a little, she had though that the UCHIHA had been kidnapped.

"I was placed in a sort of wooden box covered with paper seals... for my curse seal to develop..."

Sasuke bowed his head further down, his fingers were playing with the hem of the hospital sheet.

"I don't know how long I was in there... I was in the dark, I couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't feel anything, I only heard Orochimaru's voice telling me that he would give me the power to avenge my clan, power that had never been seen before. Suddenly there was light and I was in the middle of a field, a man was facing Naruto and I ran, away from Naruto to Orochimaru. I don't know what happened but Naruto got to me. We were at a waterfall... We fough, with all we had..."

Tsunade was staring at the younger UCHIHA with cold eyes finally putting the pieces together.

"You killed him !" Tsunade said in a cold voice.

Sasuke paled even more.

"I didn't... I couldn't..." Sasuke said beginning to panic.

Sasuke took his head in his hands and his knees to his chest and began rocking back and for. Sakura tried to touch him but Sasuke just curled up even more shielding away from Sakura's touch.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun ?"

* * *

  
Somewhere in the stone country :

"So he is the holder of the Kyûbi..." A man hidden in the shadows said.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"You said he went under a transformation, Zetsu ?"

"Yes." Zetsu answered.

"We will see what we can do with him when he wakes up. Itachi, you'll take care of our guest..."

The shadows disapeared leaving Itachi alone with Naruto.

"We shall have fun together, little one." Itachi said a creepy smile on his petals like lips.

**Chapter 2 end.**

**  
**Happy New year and don't forget to review ! **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !  
I do not own Naruto.

Thank to all the reviewers : **Shadow-Sensei ; MysteryLady-Tx ;Uzamaki-Girl ; Hikari no Kurai ; Silver Shadows92 ; Love Squared ; Araknia the Storyspinner ; Midori-Jester ; Elijah Snow ; xX Konoha Ninja Xx ;  
jdawg26 **(Sorry for the time it took to update but I've been busy...)  
**jib **(There you go ! Hope you will like.) **;  
A victom of Time **(Thank you ! I hope you'll like this chapter too.) **;  
rachael **(yes I know I love complicating things... For Naruto's description, there is a little here but I'll do a better one in the next chapter... as for Sakura not knowing of Naruto death : you're the only one who reacted... And it's true she don't know about it...Thank you very much !) **;  
eu **(Thank you ! XD).

Beta-ed by : **xX Konoha Ninja Xx and Clin **Thanks Guy : You're great !

Special thanks to **Elijah Snow** who helped me on this chapter eventhought being really busy ! Thank You :D

**Painful Praise Chapter 3**

He was bowing listening to the ranting of the one-eyed, one-armed man pacing back and forth before him.

"Your new name for this mission will be Sai. You're dismissed." The old man said in a harsh voice, not even looking at him, a frown on his wriggled face.

'Sai' raised his head, his hair falling across his Leaf Hitai-ate and his closed eyes, a small smile playing on his thin lips.

"And don't give me that fake smile. Go now !" The old man said, his voice full of disgust.

The man walked out as 'Sai' slowly raised from his position, his smile still on his lips.

'So I'll meet the unfamous UCHIHA's heir ?' Sai thought and he disappeared in a swirl of smoke without a sound.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in the council's room, facing the elders.

'Sarutobi-sensei's teammates...' She thought bitterly. 'They don't seem to be so affected by his death. It was not even two months ago and they are already calling THAT man for help...'

"You can't leave the UCHIHA like that..." began the old woman in an authoritary voice as she took a sip of her tea.

"No, indeed. I've to punish him. He actually admitted to have commited threatery and killed a fellow Konoha's Shinobi in his attempt. He should be punished according the laws of Konoha." Tsunade said, glaring at the two old coats facing her. What did they want from her ?

"We have reviewed all evidence regarding this case, and have come to the conclusion that the UCHIHA must have been kidnapped," the old man spoke coldly. "Considering the enormous mental stress he was subjected to, thanks to the cursed seal placed upon his person by Orochimaru, we, the council, as one, believe that the boy should be considered unanswerable to his actions. It is...most unfortunate, that one of our numbers had to perish during his retrieval, and if we believe him (1) by his hands no less, but as I just stated, we do not believe it would be justifiable to pursue the matter any further. We would like it to be considered as an acceptable loss..." And as if as an afterthought he added, "...after all, with the Kyuubi container dead, now we have one less threat to worry about, don't we ? All that really matters now is that we have the Uchiha heir back in our possession, and not in the hands of our enemies. Let us be grateful for that at least."

A small triumphant smirk appeared on the older woman face, she knew he was right and that Tsunade could not denied this facts.

'If I could, I would kill them now and there. They said I should clear this boy !' Tsunade thought, her eyes blazing with anger. She knew she was biased to the UCHIHA but she ignored this fact.

"Anyway, the UCHIHA's training can't be reported any further. That teamate of his has already caused enough damage ! Now, HATAKE will be able to focus on the UCHIHA's training. The UCHIHA should resume his training as soon as possible." The old woman said looking down at Tsunade.

"'The UCHIHA', as you call him, is mentally instable as you so kindly remarked, and I will not allow a potentially dangerous instable Shinobi back into the rank." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowing, glaring at the old lady.

"That will pass." The eldery woman said causually picking a biscuit.

'She's speaking of his trauma as if it was the flu ! He killed someone, not just anyone but his OWN teamate for Gods' sake !'

"Please Tsunade-sama, the UCHIHA is an important asset for our village. We need him." The old man said in a not so pleading tone.

'And we didn't need Naruto, did we ?' Tsunade thought bitterly as she closed her hands in fists ready to punch.

"His team will be completed and he will resume training... It's for the best interest of the village." The older woman said her voice not letting any place for argument and her eyes daring Tsunade to try and oppose her.

Tsunade was not conviced at all, but being new to this position made her vulnerable, though her power was unstable even with her title of Sennin. If one day she wanted to have complete control over the village and do as she wanted, she needed the council's support but only for the time being.

'And when this day will come, there will be hell to pay !' She thought gritting her teeth as she saw the condescending looks that the eldery woman was giving her.

"Concerning the Death of UZUMAKI Naruto, his name WILL be written on the memorial, as he died on mission." Tsunade said in a cold voice.

Not waiting for the answer, she raised from her seats, and left the room, her Hokage's robe blowing behind her.

* * *

He had woken up in a strange room, completly nake. He got up from the bed wrapping himself in a warm white sheet and began to wander around the room. It was cold out there and he wrapped the sheet tighter around himself.

He looked around, the room was pretty bared : just a Queen side bed in the middle of the room, set on a crimsom red carpet and a massive wooden wardrobe in the far end of the room beside a closed door.

There were two doors in the room, he remarked but no windows. He took a few steps setting his feet on the cold rocky floor. He shivered.

'Where am I ?' He asked himself waving his nine fluffy gold and red tails.

He was not a fool, he knew he should not be alive... Not after what happened. He closed his eyes tightly in an effort to block out the memories of his previous battle. He was terribly confused, he somehow knew his opponent, but could not see them clearly. He remember the person slaming their hand through his chest, he remembered the feeling of atmost betrayal but he could not remember that person... He frowned. He felt some kind of attachment to that person. But why ? That person had obviously tried to kill him...

He shook his head clear and took his hands to his face, gently caressing it, he knew he was not looking like himself anymore, he had become something else... A new being... something that should not exist ; an aberration... that what the voice in his head said.

He was abruptly pull out of his mussing by the sound of a door being opened. He turned around to face a young tall man with red eyes and long black hair. He knew him from his past life but he could not remember his name nor what relation they had. But he got an uneasy feeling when he looked at this person, as if he was dangerous for him in some kind of way.

"Who are you ?" He asked in a soft voice.

His voice sounded alien to him, it was definitly not his voice, it was softer, deeper and more mature. He looked back at the stranger that was now facing him.

The man gave him a small smirk. "UCHIHA Itachi." was the answer he gave in a cold unemotional voice.

He stared at the familiar yet unknown figure in front of him before slowly opening his mouth :

'A new name for a new begining.' He thought before answering in a mere whisper : "Tsunaru."

He watched a satisfied smirk make its way on the handsome face of his conterpart. He narrowed his eyes, he defintly had to be careful around this man.

"Where are we ?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Ah... Tsunaru-kun, that's a question I cannot answer yet." Itachi replied, handing clothes to Tsunaru.

Tsunaru titled his head on the left and glared slightly at the clothes before taking them. He let go of his tight grip around the sheet letting it slip down his hips pooling at his feet. He slowly put the clothes on, his back turned to Itachi who was silently scrutinizing Tsunaru as he changed in his new clothes : black cargo pants and black baggy long-sleeved shirt.

'He is taller.' Itachi remarked. 'He is only a few inches smaller than me now.'

Itachi's eyes trailed on Tsunaru muscular back taking on the sight of the well defined muscles as they moved following Tsunaru's mouvements.

"What are we doing now, Itachi-san ?" Tsunaru said turning around to face Itachi effectivly cutting the latter out of his thoughts.

Itachi shook slightly his head and walked out of the room without a word, expecting Tsunaru to follow him. Taking the lead, Tsunaru began to follow Itachi silently through the labyrinth of halls of Akatsuki's lair.

* * *

Shikamaru opened the door and saw Chouji sitting on his bed, eating the bag of chips in his hand while listening to Kiba who sat in the chair next to Chouji's bed, Akamaru's bandage covered body resting on his knee. In the bed next to him, Neji lay silently, his head turned so that he could see the desperate attempts of Lee to get free from the bed where he was restrained by brown leather's bands tying him down while Tenten was trying to make Lee eat without any great sucess.

"You know what Tsunade-sama has said ! You won't move !" Tenten repeated for the umphth time, glaring at Lee while trying to feed him.

"But Tenten..." Lee whined. And he struggled to get free again resulting in making the food pot landing on the floor.

Lee laughed nervously while Tenten was glaring at Lee.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! I'll KILL YOU !" She yelled hitting Lee hard over the head.

Shikamaru stood still for a few minutes watching as his comrades were laughing while Lee rubbed the lump on his head.

"Hey, Shika !" Chouji said waving his hand at his best friend while stuffing a hand full of chips in his mouth.

Shikamru entered the room a somber expression on his face.

"Hey guys !"

Every one had now their eyes fixed on the usually lazy Chuunin.

"So did the mission suceed ?" Neji asked turning his head so that he could see Shikamaru who sat on a chair on Chouji's Bedside.

"Of course it did ! " Lee yelled enthuthiasmly. "Naruto-kun always suceed !" He added with a brilliant smile.

"The mission was... a sucess." Shikamaru said in a not really convincing voice, sadness striking his voice.

"Hey Pal ! Be more happy ! We suceeded !" Kiba yelled at Shikamaru.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru.

"Where is Naruto ?" He asked, his body tensed as he saw Shikamaru turning his head away.

"What happened to Naruto ?" He asked.

All traces of Neji usual calmness had disappeared and he was now looking at Shikamaru, dread clutching his heart. He did not really want to heard the answer. He knew that something was wrong with Naruto. If not, Naruto would be there bouncing on the walls relating his fight with Sasuke, exagerating each and every part of it.

Shikamaru looked down, he really did not want to tell them. But it was his duty as the captain of the team to announce it to them. He took a deep breath and still watching the floor he said :

"He is Dead."

A loud silence installed in the room and every one sat still looking at Shikamaru.

Kiba was the firt one to react :

"How comes ? That's impossible ! That loud mouth idiot would not just die..."

"How did he die ?" Neji cut Kiba in his ranting.

"If I believe Kakashi-sensei's report, when he arrived he found Naruto already dead with a hole in the chest and Sasuke beside him claiming he had killed Naruto."

Every one was now staring eyes wide at Shikamaru, the person they were to rescue had killed one of their fellow ninja. They were not prepared for that, that was just not possible. It could not be.

* * *

Sakura was watching as Shizune was taking off Sasuke's bandage off his eyes. She bit down her lower lip in anticipation, she wanted to know what that fucking retard Naruto had done to her poor Sasuke-kun.

The bandages fell off and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the first thing he saw was a pinky mass throwing itself at him.

"Sasuke-kun !" Squealed the pink hair mass."What had he done to you ?"

Sasuke blinked several times in order to get his vision back, he saw Shizune getting out of the room not even glancing back at him and a gloomy aura surrounding her.

"Oh my Gods, Sasuke-kun ! He has disfigured you !" Sakura yelled, her voice full of despair.

He turned to face his annoying pink hair teammate.

"But do not worry I still Love you !" She added trying to kiss him but he eluded her and she finished hugging him.

Sasuke pushed her off and took the handmirror that was lying on his bedside table next to a new leaf Hitai-ate, his having been damaged during his fight against Naruto. He look at his reflection in the mirror : from a little above his eyebrow to a little under his eyes were three rectilinear scars on each of his eyes. The memory of the Naruto's corpse lying still before him and the rain pouring down came back to him and in a movement of anger, he threw away the mirror which landing on the floor, breaking in a thousand of shinning little pieces.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura asked a little frightened by the sudden anger that the usual unemotional UCHIHA had shown.

"Get out." Sasuke said in a pressing cold voice not even looking at the worried Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... I don't think..."

"Get out !" He said again louder as he turned to face her his Sharingan blazing.

Sakura got up quikly, tripping on her feet and ran out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sasuke just turned his head glairng at the pieces of mirror shining under the sun.

"What have I done, Naruto ?" He said closing his eyes.

**Chapter 3 end.**

(1) : In fact when Kakashi arrived, Naruto was already dead, he saw a half healed hole in the corpse of Naruto and Sasuke crying beside him. He did not see Sasuke kill Naruto.

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi the world !

No, I'm not dead just had to face numerous trials namely my computer failed, send it to the repair and then they lost it with all my fanfics on it and my chapters of Painful Praise... then I have to bought a new computer...And re-write it all... So Sorry to have taken time to update...

I don't own Naruto... And never will...

Thanks to all the reviewers : **Dearka'sgirl1 ; ****Go Go Gal 13 ; The PhantomHokage ; deviltwit ; Hell's Sorrow ; LanierShazar ; Peter Kim ; Silver Shadows92 ; MysteryLady-Tx ; Elijah Snow ; Thine-When-Slain ; Shadow-Sensei ; Songbird21 ; Charmed One1only ; Jinn Twins ; Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon **(Thank you very much)** ; ENCHANTEDchildb **(Thank you I'm happy you like it ! ).

**Chapter 4**

She was sitting in front of her mirror, her pale green eyes unfocused as she put her black mascara on. She heard a soft muffled knock on her door, and turned around blinking her eyes, her eye-lashes looking like butterfly's wings.

« Yes ? » She asked sweetly trying to hide her irritation.

« Sakura dear ? I'm going to do some shoping, do you need anything ? »

Sakura greeted her teeth together, annoyed by her mother's question.

« If I needed anything, I would buy it myself ! » She answered harshly.

« Ok. And dear, I prepared your breakfast, so do not skip it. »

Sakura frowned, glaring daggers at her door.

'What ? Does she want me to look like an elephant... I'm already overweight !' She thought as she heard the retreating steps of her mother.

She turned back to her mirror and took her lipstick.

'I have to get ready for Sasuke-kun...' She thought as she put the glossy neon pink substance on her lips.

A few seconds later, she heard someone knocking on her door again. She got up hurridly throwing her lips-stick violently against the mirror and stormed to the door.

'Who is the good for nothing who dares disturb me again ?' She thought throwing the door open.

She was snarling, her pink eyebrow furrowed, her lips set in a pout, her green eyes glaring daggers at the person in front of her.

« WHAT ! » She screamed before even knowing who was at the door.

« What are YOU doing here Ino-pig ? » She asked looking down at her rival for Sasuke-kun's love. « Are you here to tell me that you finally understand that I AM the more suited to become the next Mrs UCHIHA ? »

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ino just frown at her not understanding what Sasuke's future wife had to do with all this. She had come to help her friend during this difficult time : she had just lost her teammate and she was sure she would need all the help she could to go through this.

But there she was, standing in an indecently short red chinese dress, her face caked with make-up, and her nails french manicured.

Then, it's struk her : Sakura did not know. She paled, she felt her heart stop for a minute. She would have to tell Sakura.

« What, Ino-pig ? Did I put too much blush ? » Sakura asked as she passed delicatly her fingers on her cheek.

« S-Sakura... » Ino began, not knowing what to say.

'How do you tell someone that their teammate, their friend died during a mission full filling a promise done to them ?' Ino thought while bitting her pale pink lips.

« Ino ? What happened ? » Sakura asked visibly worried about her friend lack of reaction.

She put her left hand on Ino's shoulder, and titled her head to the right.

« Tell me Ino... » She asked softly.

« It's Naruto... » Ino began in a soft whisper.

Sakura frown not sure of what she had heard.

« Naruto ? Do you know where Naruto is ? Oh, I need to thank him for returning Sasuke-kun to me... So where is he ? I didn't have time to see him yet... I was going to look for him after visiting Sasuke-kun... What a horrible friend I make ! » She exclamed grining as she busied herself getting a red handbag and tiying her head band netly on her hair.

« Sa-Sakura... Naruto is not here... » Ino said weakly looking away from her cheerful friend.

Sakura's grin slowly faded of her feature and she frown, her eyes lit with curiosity.

« What do you mean not here ? Not here in Konoha ? But where would he be ? Is he gone with that pervert... Jiraya or something ? Argh if he's gone without telling me goodbye, I'm so gonna kill him next time I see him...! » Sakura babbled as she tied a Kunai pouch on the upper part of her left thigh.

« No.. Sakura... I mean... » Ino said trying desesperatly to find her words.

Sakura looked up at her, hope shining in her mint-color eyes, she smiled encouragedly. Ino bit her lips trying to think of the less harsh way to say what she had to say, she began to play with her fingers twisting them in an almost painful way. She clapped her hands together and took a deep breath.

« N-Naruto is..he is dead, Sakura... » She stopped, breathing quickly in and out and avoiding to look at Sakura. « Sasuke killed him. »

------------------------------

Kakashi was leaning against the yellowish door of Sasuke's hospital room, watching as his student put away his clothes in the small handcase Kakashi had gotten him.

Kakashi was not late like he usely was, for once he was on time. Some would have thought that the world would come to an end : HATAKE Kakshi was on time ! But there was no matter to laugh. He was on time because, today, he had to take one of his student, a Genin not even thirteen years old, to the Hokage to be judged for his act of threatery and for the murder of a fellow Ninja of Konoha, his teammate none the less.

Kakashi would not have been late for this. Even if it meant that he would not be able to mourn 'his' death.

'You know Obito,' He thought glaring at the numerous posy scattered everywhere in the room filling it with a more horrible smell than the hospital's one.

'I would never have thought that I would have to do that...

In all my years as a Ninja, I thought I had seen the worst part of human's psyche but... this... it's...more than what I can take...

I was ready to give up my life for this village... but... when I see that... I don't think I can do it anymore...

They are PRAISING him ! For Kami's sake, he killed his teammate ! No matter what was sealed inside Naruto... He did not deserved THAT !'

Kakashi gritted his teeth together as he caught sight of the red and golden balloons where was written in a succesion of Golden and Red letters : 'THANK FOR KILLING THE BEAST.' that were floated at his left. He closed his fist tidly and diverted his eyes on his charge.

Sasuke had just finished putting away his clothes, he closed the handcase and turn around. His red eyes met with Kakashi's only visible eye but as soon as Sasuke locked gaze with Kakashi, he looked away in shame. Sasuke firmly griped the handcase's handle and lifted it swiftly. He walked up to Kakashi, eyes shadowed by his black hair. Suddenly, Sasuke looked up, he was now facing the balloons and out of rage he punched them, tearing them in pieces. Small tears of frustration and self hatred were gazering at the edge of his Sharingan's eyes. Kakashi bent down on his knees at Sasuke's side.

« Sasuke... » He said softly.

He heard the muffle sobs of Sasuke as he seized his hair and pulled it, rocking back and forth.

« I killed him... I killed him... I killed him... » He repeated endlessly tears running down his face.

------------------------------

They were training for a day now, without stopping neither for sleep nor for food and Itachi was begining to feel the strain of such a training :

Sweat was clinging on his skin, slowly dripping down his uncovered chest. His shirt laid down ripped a few meters away from him. Small burnt adorned the white skin of his arms and hands. His long eben hair was clunched on his skull and back.

His opponent's eyes were focused on the thin trails of crimsom liquid running down the palm of his right hand where a kunai had pierced skin, the liquid was slowly flowing down his wrist constrasting with his pale color skin.

« Should it hurt ? » He asked diverting his eyes from the crimson trail to the long hair man in front of him.

Itachi looked unemotionaly at the young man in front of him. It looked like it was the first time Tsunaru ever saw blood. Tsunaru gripped the handle of the kunai still impaled in his hand.

As he was about to take out the Kunai, he stopped in the motion, his grips loosen a little, his eyes flashing blue for a slip second before returning to their usual purple complexion. He stared for a couple of minutes at his hands before closing his fist around the kunai and taking it out of his hand.

Blood dripped down the kunai on his fingers, he slowly raised the kunai, observing its sharp edge covered with blood, his blood. He throw it on the floor and it impaled itself a few inches away from Itachi's feet.

Itachi quickly diverted his eyes from Tsunaru to the Kunai and back to Tsunaru. He quircked a thin black eyebrow as he saw the fascinate look in the eyes of his opponant. He saw the pink tongue of Tsunaru slowly getting out of his mouth licking his full cherry red lips.

Tsunaru took his arms up to his mouth and slowly licked away the blood his eyes closing slightly in delectation. Soon Tsunaru turned his hand showing his already healed palm to Itachi and licked hungrily the blood on the other part of his hand.

Itachi's eyes were fixed on Tsunaru pink tongue as the saliva melted with the blood and the tongue retracted back in his mouth. Tsunaru lowered his hand and looked straigh in Itachi's eyes, blood dripping down his lips and chin. Itachi slowly walked up to Tsunaru and wiped the blood away with the tips of his right hand fingers and then put his fingers in his mouth slowly licking away the blood. He could feel Tsunaru's purple eyes on him watching him closely.

« I like this taste... » Tsunaru stated breaking the tension as he licked the last of the blood on his lips.

**End of chapter 4.**

No the last scene does not mean this will become a Yaoi ! Just wanted to play a little ! Can you blame me ?

Read & Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Hello dear readers and reviewers !

This is a chapter made of a succession of differents point of View. Bear with it.

Disclamer : I still do not own Naruto. But it does not hurt to remind it to you... .

Thanks to **xX Konoha Ninja Xx** for beta-ing this story.

Thanks to the reviewers : **Mage-of-Souls ; Shadow-Sensei ; Satoshi Silver Syoran ; Songbird21 ; teen13 ; Failing Mentality ; () ; darkchild ; deviltwit ; Dearka'sgirl1 ; MysteryLady-Tx ; Uzamaki-Girl ; Tsumetai Taiyoukai ; Sesshylovr07 and chichi.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tsunade's POV**

She was glaring at him, her eyes burning with unshed hatred.

Why was he here and not Naruto ?

It was the necklace's fault : It was her fault...

No, no, no... It was not that acursed necklace's fault, it was this little arrogant bastard...

The Uchiha had always been too selfish and arrogant for their own good. But she could not do anything, she was bonded by the elders' council.

She could always overrun their decission by calling the Shinobi's council. She was sure she would have had the support she needed there. After all Naruto had the support of the ChoInoShi team like he had always had, if she believed the reports of the council reunions; and he had earned the Hyuuga's support since the chuunin exam. Plus the Uchiha were not popular with some of the lesser clans even less now after the only none insane heir's little escapade.

The thought of what the Shinobi's council would have done to the traitor, brought a sadistic smile on her shapped lips.

But the counterparts were too great : She would lose any chance she may have to ever have complet control over the village. The elder would contest every of her decission and the villagers would be against her.

The villagers : At this very moment they were celebrating. She clenched her fist in distain. A shinobi of their village, someone that had protected them and served them giving away everything he had, was dead to fulfill their selfish wish of having an Uchiha and THEY were celebrating HIS DEATH ! This was all the selfish Uchiha's fault !

She clenched her teeth, her eyes narrowing at the Uchiha whose head was bowed down in shame, his Sharingan eyes still visible through his black bluish bands.

What was that little rascal trying to pull ? Did he wanted to pass for a victim ? Was he asking for forgiveness ?

He had no right to do so ! He had killed him ! The only person for who she had came back to this hell hole ! She would never forgive him ! She never wanted to forgive him ! But Naruto would have wanted her to...

She bit her lips as she remmembered Naruto's bright smile. She had not been fooled by it, she knew he was faking it, who could endure so much and still smiled afterwards ?

Not her, nor him, nor anyone...

But each day he would woke up and smiled. Maybe was he hoping that one day this smile would be true ?

Tsunade heart sanked at this thought : now Naruto would never know how great it was to really smile, to be really happy, to be loved.

She hanged her head down in shame. She had had the opportunity to take Naruto with her but she never answered to Sarutobi's call for help and then she was too ashamed to come back. She could have saved Naruto from this life...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi's only visible eye was fixed on Tsunade watching as a myriad of emotions pass through her eyes. He had experienced those feelings too : self hatred, regrets...

He often wondered if he should have taken Naruto in when he could. But he was only a teenager at that time barely able to take care of himself eventhought he was already an ANBU. He was old enough to kill people but not old enough to take care of his own self, Ironic was it not ?

Anyway, Sandaime had adamently refused the possibility, telling him that one of his students would come take care of him and that they needed to respect the last will of his late sensei.

He had never understood that, and hated himself even more each time his gaze crossed the petite figure of the blond vessel.

So he could perfectly understand the hatred and frustration coming out of her.

He could almost feel simpathy for the one who would have to face her warth. He turned his eye to the Uchiha standing at his side.

'Almost...' he reminded himself letting escape a sigh.

He put his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder and nudged him forward.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV **

Sasuke stambled on his feet, he turned around swiftly glaring at Kakashi's gray eye which was closed up looking like a rainbow; his hidden mouth deforming in what could be mistaken with a rassuring smile.

Sasuke turned his head sharply, bowing down in mock respect : He respected no one.

No one respected him anyway. Just fake... They were all just Fake...He could not stand it. He could not stand for it...

Respect was somethig that had to be earned. Naruto had earned his respect, his love... The only person, outside his familly, he ever had faith in, and he had killed him.

Sasuke took adeep breath looking down at his trembling opened hands. He saw the crimsom blood slowly dripping down his fingertips, rolling down his writh clinging along the sleeves of his beige shirt. It was now totally recovering his arms. His breathing became labored as the blood began to recover him like an illness trying to suffocate him.

« Uchiha » The hatred filled voice of Tsunade came, effectively getting him out of his illusion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Iruka's POV**

Iruka had not taken a step outside his appartement since the return of the rescue team.

Speak of a rescue team : sending five of the most promising Genin and a newly appointed Chuunin out only to get back an arrogant prick that never cared about his teamates or anyone in the village for that matter.

Why wasting the village ressources for a brat that never wanted to be in the village to begin with ? Why risking those lifes just for the member of a clan which history proved to be dangerously unstable in terms of mental health and loyaty ?

Iruka remembered the time when the Uchiha had been in his class : The Uchiha was very quiet, always seldom, not uttering a word unless it was to answer to a question asked by the teacher. He had tried to take him out of his shell but all that mattered to the boy was his familly even more after they were slaughtered.

Iruka had thought that becoming a genin, being in a team would have helped him understand that being a familly did not always mean sharing the same blood.

Had he been such a bad teacher than one of his pupil did not understand that ? Where had he been wrong ?

Now all he wanted, was to killed the Uchiha. The one who had taken away the only familly he still had.

He felt sick, sick with the village, sick with himself...

He felt guilty, guilty because he was the one to pair Naruto and Sasuke together. Yes, the Hokage had had the final decision. But he was the one to suggest it. He was the one who made the teams...

He was the only one to be blamed for that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Haruno's POV**

« Sakura ? Sakura? Are you here ? Why is the door open ? You didn't eat your breakfast again ? » The woman sighed as she pushed her door open with her foot, her arms were fulled with her commissions.

She put the paper bags on the table dusting her dress and turned around.

« Do you know that there was a festival in town ? » She asked while walking up the stairs leading to her daughter room. « Would you like to come with me ? Of course not... Oh silly of me ! You would rather go with your friends... »

She took a pick in the room while knocking softly on the door.

« Sakura ? Are you here ? »

She pushed the door completly opened.

« Ino-chan ? »

She took in the scene : Ino was sitting on Sakura's bed holding a sobbing Sakura whose head was resting on her knees.

« Haruno-san... » Ino answered smiling sadly while petting Sakura's hair.

Sakura's mother frown looking sternly at Ino. She knew Ino very well : she had been Sakura's best friend when they were little. But they had parted not long after their second year in the academy; a murky story : apparently they both had a crush on the same boy.

She thought it was kind of sad that that her daughter would let a boy break her friendship with Ino. But they were so young, and at this age, she too had made the same mistakes.

« What happened ? » She asked locking gaze with Ino.

Ino looked down at Sakura to see that she had fallen asleep. She slowly disentangled herself from Sakura's grip and walked up to Sakura's mother.

« We should speak of this somewhere else... » Ino whispered glancing back at Sakura. « She need some time to herself. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Itachi's POV**

Tsunaru was standing a mere foot away from him. His nude chest was glittering, sweat rolling down his muscles.

Itachi's eyes narowed at Tsunaru's navel, there was no seal visible. Throughout the all fight he had tried to know what had happened to the seal. And now he knew : The seal had been broken... And the result was Tsunaru.

But Itachi felt that something was amissed with that boy. It was all too good. There was no reason for Tsunaru's amnesia. But he could not fake it, could he ? That would be most unlikely : after all, the Kyûbi vessel was known to be boisterous and clueless : he could not have elaborate such a decoy.

Itachi turned around, walking along the corridor leading to his and Tsunaru's rooms. He could hear Tsunaru's soft steps echoing in the silent of the passage.

Itachi glanced back at Tsunaru narrowing his red eyes.

He doubted that training Tsunaru was the best course of action. Yes, they wanted the Kyûbi's power and Tsunaru possessed it. But that was the problem : Tsunaru was a half demon not a demon and they needed the power of the nine tailed demon to unfold their plan, meaning they would have to find a way to obtain this power. Would they have to make him a full pledge demon ?

That seemed impossible. Itachi had seen it during their training, Tsunaru's attack were not incisived enought. He could feel the hesitation in each his mouvements, he had carefully avoided each vital points in his attacks. This may have been training but they were both Ninja and wounds during training were not rare plus this was obviously a test more than anything else.

As a conclusion : Tsunaru was not ready to let go of his so called humanity to become a demon even less to kill a living being. His human side was still too powerful. They would have to work on that.

But Itachi was not the best fitted for this sort of thing because he had always considered himself as more than a human being : He was superior after all.

Kisame was out of question : they would end up killing each other plus Kisame was unable to do something properly.

Deidara was too 'human' for this mission, he would probably screw every thing anyway and they would end up with their new recruit being even more 'human'.

Sasori was too busy with his puppets to take care of this.

Zetsu... Zetsu was away wandering into the ninja world looking for informations on the tail beast's vessel.

Itachi had no choise : he would have to do this himself...

He felt suddenly tired : Why could his brother not do anything properly ? He was not even able to kill someone, foolish little brother...

**Chapter 5 end**

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Sorry it takes that long... . But I've problems that needed to be taken care off...

I still don't own Naruto...

Thanks to all the reviewers : **akume ; MysteryLady-Tx ; Lyemi ; Eleirah **(I found how to change it... XD) **; Firehedgehog ; Shadow-Sensei ; LanierShazar **and** sonic.**

Unbeta-ed because my dear beta for this story has no internet for the moment... And that I'm way too impatient to wait for her to have it back...

Up to the chapter : this chapter is dedicated to **Peter Kim** who gave me the idea a long time ago... so I put it in use now (sorry it took so much time... )

**Painful Praise 6.**

Hyûga Hiashi was never one to lose his temper but now, all he wanted was to blew off those unsightful old jerks that were part of Konoha civilian's counsil.

_  
Flashback :_

_  
Hiashi was worried : his daughter, his successor, had not been out of her room nor eaten anything for two days in a row. _

_He knew he had never been a good father for his daughter, treating her rashly and personally training his second daughter, Hanabi, not doing the same for the heiress, sending her to the Academy explicitly rejecting her as a 'weakling'. _

_No, he did not hated her, but she was so much like her mother : Her smile ; her short dark blue hair ; her long and thin fingers ; her shy personality ; the way she played with her fingers when she wanted to say something, all this was breaking Hiashi's heart a little bit more each time. _

_He knocked lightly on the wooden part of the sliding door leading to his eldest daughter's room._

_" Hinata ? " he asked in his soft low authoritative's voice._

_He heard a muffle sound coming from the room, then hurried steps and the door slided open._

_" Otousama... " Hinata whispered sniffling, her eyes looking down at the wooden floor._

_" Can I enter ? " Hiashi asked._

_Hinata shyly stepped away her eyes still fixed on her feet as her father entered the room silently. He sat down at the low table in the middle of the room and looked around while waiting for his daughter to join him._

_The room was quite clean, on the farther left there was shells covered with scroll and books. Hiashi narrowed his eyes to read the title of one of the book : 'Anatomy Regional and applied' by R.J. Last (1). He frowned : medicine books ? What was his daughter doing with medicine books ? _

_" So you are studying medical Jutsu ? " Hiashi said walking up to the library and picking up a book._

_" Y-yes... " Hinata answered in a whispered her eyes fixed on her covered knees._

_" Why is that ? " Hiashi asked turning the pages of the book not really looking at it._

_" B-be-because... "Hinata stutered. " I-I wan-tt to help the other... "_

_Hinata took a deep breath and muttered : 'Naruto would want me to be courageous, I have to be strong, no one will be strong for me... not anymore... I have to do that... to change... for Naruto...'_

_Tears began to form in her eyes and her breath became irregular, she tried to gulp back the tears. She licked her lips and stand up._

_" I-I... I want to help... other... because... I... I am no good... at fighting... I can't... be as strong... as Neji-niisama or you f-father... but I want... I want to try... my own way... becoming strong... because no one... No one will save me... Not anymore... " Hinata told her father looking at him straigh in the eyes. " I have to move on... because he is not here anymoer to help... me... "_

_Hinata eyes were swimming with unshed tears. " He won't come back anymore... " She whispered bowing her head to hide the tears that were slidding down her cheeks._

_Hiashi frowned. " Who ? " He asked himself outloud._

_" Naruto... " Hinata said to herself not really to answer his father._

_" The Uzumaki's child ? What about him ? " Hiashi asked his daughter trying to pry the informations out of her. " Is it because of him that you are so depressed ? "_

_Hinata shivered, and threw herself at her father._

_" I-I know... as Shinobi... as the heiress... I-I... s-should not-t s-show any w-weakness but... He is d-dead... I loved him ! I loved him so much and now he is dead... "_

_Hiashi was at lost of words : _

_Uzumaki Naruto, the demon's vessel, one who had endured the harsh treatment from all part of the population : civilians and shinobi alike, and, he admited it not without shame, that HE, himself, had taken once or twice his anger out on the poor boy, being it verbaly or phisically ; this person that had remind him the sacrifice his brother had willingly done and what had been his ambitions when he became the leader of Hyûga clan, was now dead... _

_" How ? " Hiashi asked his daughter sizing her shoulder and pushing her slightly away from him so he could see her pale eyes._

_" U-Uchiha-san... he... he... k-killed... him... " Hinata said trying not to cry again._

_" I have to do something... " he said harshly his eyes flaring with pure anger as he stormed out of the room._

_  
Flashback end._

Hiashi was standing in front of Tsunade desk glaring at her. Not just a minute ago, he had seen The Uchiha's brat exited the office with his Jounin sensei, free of any chains. It looked like the little treator would be freed of any accusation. No doubt that the civilian's counsil had a hand in that.

" Why ? " Hiashi simply asked, his voice deep and low clearly showing his barely repress anger.

" I've no choise. " Tsunade answered breathing deeply.

She gestured to the Hyûga to take a sit before getting a bottle of sake out from under her desk.

" They would not sue their precious Uchiha... " She snickered.

" So you had to make a compromise... " Hiashi said shocking his head in distain.

" I knew I should have refused when the brat asked me to become Hokage... " She said not bothering to hide the sadness lacing her voice.

She served two cup of Sake and gave one to Hiashi. She quikly gulped her own cup and served herself a second cup. While Hiashi sipped his slowly.

" You're here to discuss of the Uchiha.. " Tsunade stated more than asked.

" Always the sightfull one, Tsunade-sama. " Hiashi answered with a slight smirk.

------------------------------------------------

Tsunaru was finally alone.

After his little 'training session' with Itachi, Tsunaru had gone throught a lecture from the older teen, it deseperatly remind him of Iruka and he began to wonder what Iruka was doing now. He ended up not listening a word of what Itachi was saying, nodding his head every once in a while, and trying to muffled his laughter when he thought of the funny things he did in the Academy.

After two hours and a half of explaining whatever he was explaining, Itachi lead him to his room and after informing him when his training would began the next day, he left him alone.

Tsunaru entered his room quietly, then went to shower.

He got out of the shower, walking over the fogged mirror and he wipped the mirror cleaned.

Looking at himself, he was quite surprise to see his long multi-colour hair covering his eyes. He delicatly pushed the blond and red bands away from his eyes and discovered to his great surprise that his once blue sky eyes were now a range of colours from red on the rim to blue on the center passing thought dark purple and light purple. He also remarked the two canines looking like fangs getting out of the mouth : they looked quite sharp and were a glittering white colour, he smiled at the thought that he looked like some kind of big Leopard with his long whiskered like scars on his cheeks. He shoked his head, he did not have time to waste dwelling on those change...

'Maybe I had to change my appearance for the mission.' Naruto thought walking out of the bathroom a blue towel hanging dangerously low on his hips.

He looked around the room searching for any trace of Jutsu or any device hidden to spy on him. He quickly find out that there was a powerful yet very discrete Genjutsu on the room. He did not know what could be the Genjutsu's utility and decided not to take action against it just yet. But he found no other suspicious things.

He walked up to his bed and laid down : He had to think of a way to pass informations to Tsunade-hime.

He would certainly not be allowed out any time soon. So he could not used 'normal' means like passing message throught watters, or sending a message's bird. Neither could he use his Kuchiyose no Jutsu to call upon Gamagichi to send his message because of the Jutsu on the room and the lack of discretion of the frog. Naruto smile thinking of how loud the little green and red frog could be.

He sighed. That would be hard but he had to find a way ! Afterall Tsunade was counting on him. He could not let her down. He surely gave her his word. And he did not go back on his word ! It was his way of a ninja !

Tsunaru sighed again.

He did not even remember the briefing for this mission. In fact most of his memories were fogged :

He vaguely remembered the red bridge where his team met ; Sakura, his teammate, running to the bridge screaming something that he could not make out, at someone whose face he could not see.

He remembered Kakashi explaining Chakra's control to his teammates and him ; he remembered the fight with Haku...

But some parts of his memories were curiosly blank, as if someone had wipped part of them out.

He could rememeber each member of the rookies apart from his second teamate. Apaprently it was a male and the top rookies of his year... but that was about all...How could he forget about one of his teamate ? What had happened ?

" Argh... " Tsunaru scremed in frustration covering his face with his pillow.

_ ------------------------------------------------_

Sakura got up, woobling on her legs, she had cried all day long and she was sure she had no tear left. She sniffled slightly.

Ino had gone at noon when Sakura had begged her to leave her alone. More exactly Sakura had been taken by some sort of fury and chased out Ino throwing her every things that came under her hands, begining by her pillows to her reading lamp that was now laying broken in front of her door.

All this because Ino suggested that Sasuke was a murderer.

She could not believe it, Sasuke could not have killed Naruto.

It was simply not like him. Yes, Sasuke was cold ; yes, Sasuke was selfish ; He never smile, never had a kind word nor for Naruto nor for her. But he had made progress, had he not?

He even gave Naruto a nickname, not a kind one but it was a nickname none the less. Now that she thought of it, she could sware she had seen him smiled or not maybe smiled but smirked at Naruto's antics...

Sakura shocked her head in denial : No Sasuke was definitly not responsible.

If there was someone to blame, it would be that Orochimaru person !

This disgusting person ! He attacked them marking Sasuke like he was some kind of object he could take and use before throwing it away. Then he killed the third Hokage, and now he had forced Sasuke to kill Naruto ! She would make the snake like man paid ! With her bare hands, he would pay ! She sware : because this was Naruto's way of a Ninja, Her way of a Ninja.

Sakura stepped on the broken pieces of her lamps, little shards of glass impaled themself inside her feet. She looked down at her feet, seeing the red blood forming a small puddle on her wooden floor. Strangely, she felt no pain, she just felt like an heavy weight have been lifted out of her shoulder, she squatted down, observing the crisom liquid running down her feet. She tried to put out one of the shard of glass, but only managed to cut her left pointer finger. She looked at her finger fascinated by the beautiful red drop running down her hand inside her palm and down her arms. Her eyes followed the little drop that was sneaking its way to her elbow leaving a glittering crimsom line behind.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

" Is every thing alright, Sakura dear ? " a sweet-coated voice asked.

Sakura shocked her head out of her daydream.

" If you need to talked... " the voice she now recognised as her mother's continued.

" No everything is alright now... " Sakura answered.

Sakura began to pick up the shards out of her feet carefully putting them away in the crash can next to her.

" Yes... everything is alright... " She muttered to herself.

_  
------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi eyed his charge wearily as they exited Tsunade's office. The Uchiha's heir had not utter a word since he picked him up at the hospital and that was bothering him. He did not even protest when Tsunade spatted at him dishonoring his familly name. He did not buldge when the said women slapped him in the face. He just stand there passively.

This pained Kakashi greatly. Sasuke was reacting the same way he did for Obito's death.

He remembered that he had closed himself up, not seeing anyone, just going on mission : he was a freshly appointed Jounin at that time and he asked for the most dangerous mission not always receiving them.

He did not say more than two words to people ignoring Rin's pleas for him to move on. When he would come back in his father's house, he would just lock himself him sulking in the dark. Sometimes he would take a kunai and cut his thigh to see this crimsom liquid slide down his legs a proof that he was still alived and then, quickly, almost shamefully, he would heal himself leaving small scars and then promising himself not to this anymore but always ending up doing it again.

Kakashi absentmindly rub his hands on his thigh feeling through the thin material of his pants the scars he had inflicted himself. They were still there, small reminder of the darkest time of his life.

He shocked himself out of his daydream.

Now was not the moment to remember the past. The past did not matter anymore. He had pupils now, students that needed his help. He looked down at Sasuke whose eyes were hidden under his bands.

He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" Life goes on. " He whispered sadly. " It's unfair, it's painful but life goes on Sasuke. "

****** Chapter 6 end**

(1) This is a book that really exist but it may be a little out of date...

Read and Review !


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for the wait... . I'm slow...

**Note: **Iruka knows about Naruto's death but not the exact circumstances leading to his little brother figure.

Thanks to all reviewers even the flammer (LOL) : **Shadow-Sensei ; Cyber-Porygon ; FFz** (thanks for reminding me this... It's something I had to do since forever... XD) **; Lyemi ; Kenji Star **(sorry for the shortness of my chapters...) **; Senyor Fier Mensheir ; Akri07** (glomps thanks ! ) **; deviltwit ; sweetsorrowthroughEternity **(hey hey I love angst too :p) **; LanierShazar ; MysteryLady-Tx ; uzumaki misaki **(He is rationalizing. He had to find a reason to be with Itachi.)

This chapter is beta-ed by **Cyber-Porygon** ! Thanks ! XD

**Painful praise 7**

"Kakashi..." Sasuke asked in a low voice, avoiding any eyes contact with the older man. "I would like to speak with Iruka... "

Kakashi eyed the youngest Uchiha wearily.

'Why would he want to see Iruka?'

Speaking of whom, he had not seen the scared faced teacher since the return of the rescue team. He could only hope that the Chûnin was fine.

He shook his head at those thoughts, it was certainly not the first time that Iruka lost a pupil and technically Naruto was not his student anymore, but it seems that the young teacher was very protective of his ex-pupils.

Kakashi sighed.

"If you want... " Kakashi muttered his eye fixed on Sasuke.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed, he gulped knowing that what he was about to do was cruel. But he had no choice ; if he wanted to be alone he had to ditch Kakashi.

He thanked all the gods he knew for the lack of information Kakashi had about Iruka and Naruto's relationship. He knew that he would have not been able to see Iruka if Kakashi had had the slightest idea of how deep Iruka's relationship with Naruto was.

But on the other hand, he found it weird that Kakashi did not know about the brotherly relationship between Naruto and Iruka.

After all, Kakashi knew everything about Sakura and himself. He could even tell what sort of underwear Sasuke was wearing.

Sasuke smirked a little at the thought but soon reminded himself what he was about to do, his lips settled in a grim line, he closed his eyes trying to held back the tears.

'An Uchiha does NOT cry.' He thought while biting the inside of his cheek.

They walked in silence up to the stairs leading to Iruka modest flat. Sasuke took a deep breath in and out, and knocked onto the door.

Rustles were heard on the other side of the door, then snuffles and finally the door opened slightly just enough so that they could see the disbelieved Iruka, whose hair were down, and whose eyes were red surely due to the fact that he cried himself to sleep.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...Kakashi-san..." Iruka shuttered, his voice raw from crying.

Iruka opened the door, stepping aside so they could enter.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Iruka said sniffleling. "I... I did not think I would have any visitors"

Iruka walked up to the sofa, putting off the papers, scrolls and books scattered carelessly everywhere.

"Sit down ! Sit down !" Iruka said hurriedly.

Iruka quickly went into the kitchen avoiding the piles of scrolls.

"Do you want some tea ? Coffee ? Fruit juice ?" Iruka asked, his voice breaking down at the last statement.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, Kakashi remained standing at his side.

"No thanks... " Sasuke answered just loud enough for Iruka to hear him.

"A cup of coffee would be fine." Kakashi said his eyes wandering around the small room.

He had thought that Iruka would be a neat freak or something like that ; each thing had a place and a place for each things. But it seems that he was wrong.

Recently he was often wrong.

His lips set in a grim smile.

He was considered like a perceptive person and people often asked for his opinion.

Like when the Third had asked him if his team was ready for the Chûnin exam.

But, obviously, he had been wrong.

Naruto, even thought he had a good Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, could not defend himself properly against Genjutsu, and was lacking greatly in the strategy part.

Sasuke was psychologically too weak, he could not admit defeat, his pride blinding him, and his Genjutsu was that of a low Genin, in reality he had made no progress at all in that aspect.

And Sakura, she was far below his expectation: her Taijutsu was nearly inexistent, her Genjutsu was just above average, and her Ninjutsu was barely noticeable. In all, she had not what it took to become a Chûnin, yet.

He knew it or rather he should have known it. But he did not want her to think that she was slowing down Sasuke and Naruto progress in ranks.

Or maybe he did not want them to feel like they were falling behind seeing that all the rookies were taking the exam this year.

Who was he kidding!

It was his own pride as a special Jounin that had not permitted him to see the wrong he would be doing to his team. And now, it was too late for Regrets.

His team had fallen apart without him even noticing. And now one of them was dead by the hands of his own teammate. He would never forgive himself.

Kakashi's thought were interrupted by Iruka shoving a hot mug of coffee in his hands.

Kakashi looked up to see Iruka sitting in an armchair facing them.

"So why are you here?" Iruka asked sighing.

"I... wanted... to... tell you something." Sasuke said hesitating, his eyes avoiding any contact with Iruka.

Iruka looked worriedly at the Uchiha's heir. He had never heard the young boy hesitate, not for the all three years he had him in his classes.

Kakashi frowned not knowing what the Uchiha had in mind but knowing that he was up to no good.

"To tell you..." Sasuke began, taking a deep breath. "Something that Naruto wanted me to tell you... "

Iruka gasped, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Wh... What?" He asked unsure, not really wanted to know the answer.

"He asked me to tell you... that he... he..." Sasuke shuttered looking away from Iruka. "That... he... loves you... and that he felt like... being with you was... like having a family... "

Iruka's jaw stiffened, tears slowly trickling down his face, he brought his shaking right hand up to his mouth. His eyes fixed on Sasuke, desperately trying to figure out if it was true or was it something that Sasuke had invented to make him feel better.

'Sasuke is definitely a cruel person.' Kakashi thought watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Sasuke took a last deep breath, passing his tongue on his dry lips.

He was fully aware that this would bring him the hatred of the young teacher in front of him. But he could not care less ; he would in fact take it with open arms. And he would not hope for less.

'Because Iruka is complete (1), in love and in hatred.' Sasuke thought biting the inside of his lips.

"He told me... that being in team seven... and with you... he wondered... if it was... that to be a family..." Sasuke said gulping. "He said that... with... a smile... before... before I... I p-plunged...my arms inside of him... "

Sasuke's breath was erratic, but he felt like a huge weight had been taken off his heart.

Looking up to Iruka for the first time since he entered the apartment, he saw the young teacher watching him eyes wide opened, tears making their way down his face, his jaw slightly opened.

Iruka was pale as death, his shaking hands folded in front of his mouth ; he breathed in and out, sniffleling.

"You killed him?" Iruka asked with a trembling broken voice. "You killed him ?"

Iruka stood up slowly walking up to Sasuke. His eyes fixed on the Uchiha, his jaws stilled, his hands closing into fist.

"You killed him!" Iruka yelled hysterically throwing himself at the young boy in an attempt to hurt him.

Immediately, Kakashi gripped the teacher by the wrists, effectively preventing him from harming the Uchiha.

"Calm down Iruka !" Kakashi said in a firm authoritative voice, tightening his grip on the teacher's wrists.

"He killed him ! He killed him ! He killed him !" Iruka yelled, trying to extricate his wrists from Kakashi's death grip.

"I'm sorry... " Sasuke muttered looking away from the hysterical Iruka.

This only made Iruka even more enrage. He had successfully freed himself from Kakashi, and was now sizing the young Uchiha, shaking him back and for.

"Sorry ? Sorry ?" Iruka spitted. "Sorry for what ? Killing him ? It was what you wanted all along, was it not ? You thought that no one would miss him if you killed him ! He was just a pawn for your revenge ! "

Sasuke's head shot up, his widening eyes staring at Iruka hatred filled brown eyes. What was Iruka talking about ?

"Do you think I did not know ?" Iruka continued, glaring at the young Uchiha. "You little monster ! All this to avenge some dead people who never cared for you to begin with."

Sasuke was stunned, his plan was working, but he could not care. He could not move an inch, as Iruka washed him with hatred and anger.

"Neglecting the living to live with the dead... You should have died that night ! If you had only died that night..." Iruka said, slopping down his knee his hands covering his eyes.

Kakashi watched the scene unfold before him, this was surrealist.

Well, he did not know Iruka all that well but he would never have thought that he could be so... cruel...

He looked down at the teacher, his one eye filled with sadness, as he saw the young man, knees up to his chest rocking back and for like a young child waking up from a nightmare, muttering the dead blond name again and again.

He turned his back to the Uchiha, hoping that the harsh words of the Chûnin had not have too much of an impact.

His only visible eye widen as he saw that the Uchiha was not there anymore. He understood now...

'What a cruel person you are Sasuke...' Kakashi thought.

**Chapter 7 End**

(1) I got this from 'Neji no Kaiten' for those who know it... XD

I know this is a short chapter... but don't forget to leave a review none the least.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys !

Great news I'm updating again ! XD

Thanks to the reviewers: **Peter Kim; a friend; Songbird21; Araknia the Storyspinner **(Soon very soon...XD); **someone; I-Hate-Computers **(Happy Halloween to you too.) and **MysteryLady-Tx. **

This chapter is dedicated to **Songbird21**, I will try to update more often but I cannot promise anything. And I wish a Happy Birthday to **Shadow-sensei**. XD

Chapter kindly beta-ed by **Cyber-Porygon.** Thanks for motivating me to write!

**Painful Praise 8**

He tied his hitai-ate around his eyes, as he did everyday for the last four years.

'Four years already.' He mussed. 'It's been four years, four long years since Naruto... died. No, no, no, Naruto is not dead, absolutely not!'

Sasuke bit down his lower lip. He could not think of it. It had taken too much time to climb out of the pit of darkness that had swallowed him.

Sasuke breathed in and out slowly. Today, he had to meet a new team, again.

New brats that was unfitted to become Shinobi.

New teachers who did not teach him anything and were, sometime, bellow him in matters of Ninja art. Only their rank was superior.

Sasuke laughed bitterly : he was still a Genin ! After having gone through eight Chûnin exams, being to the finals of all, and winning five of them.

But he had never been promoted and thus he was still Genin, going from team to team.

This was going to be his Fourth team.

His last team had been disbanded :

One of his teammate had been severely wounded during the qualification match, putting an end to his short carrier as a Shinobi, he would never walk again.

The other had simply cracked under the pressure.She was average, unsure of her abilities and very shy, thus unfit to become a Shinobi, but, they had let her pass. Maybe they believed that she could change like the Hyuuga heiress had.  
To her credit, she had maintained a good front. Up until she saw their teammate go out of the fighting area on a stretcher, covered with his own blood, one of his leg lying near his left arm.  
She had broken down, weeping, tearing her hair out, mumbling incoherent words while rocking back and for, snapping at every one that approached her.  
She was now 'resting', as they put it, in Konoha hospital East wing.

Sasuke shuttered at the thought of the East wing of Konoha Hospital:

The white color pebble-dashed walls ; the fake condescending smiles of the nurses while they helped dull eyed patients wearing light blue hospital overall, to their room ; the strong odor of disinfectant melt with the odor of dejections and vomit ; the cynical laughter escaping from some of the worst patients ; the ceaseless high pitched screams ; the grinding of the medicine truck...

Sasuke just wanted to forget, but he had to go there once a week to see the psychologist.

What a waste of time !

This man was just trying to make him speak and he ended up wasting one hour doing nothing but waiting for the man to realize that he would never speak, not to him anyway, and not about this.

Never.

Speaking about it would make it real. It would mean it really happened. It would mean that Naruto was effectively... dead.

And that he could not accept.

Sasuke shocked his head and walked out of his mansion.  
He hated it! He walked pass the gardener who was arranging the flowers in front of his property.  
He never wanted him to do that! He did not even pay him, and when he asked him, why he was doing that... Sasuke heart clenched when the memories of that day came back.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was coming home after a hard day of training with Kakashi. _

_Kakashi had insisted on the fact that, even thought he was not his official sensei anymore, he would train him. Sasuke had been surprise at this announcement, he had thought that Kakashi would have hated him after what had happened. _

_After all, nearly all the Shinobi hated him. _

_Apart from Sakura, for some strange reason, she had never turned her back to him when even Ino had; maybe it was because she was his number one fangirl? Did she still fancy herself in love with him?_

_He shocked his head in distain._

_He frowned as he felt a lingering present in his yards. He slowed up, and took out a Kunai ready to strike the intruder._

_Ah, Uchiha-sama." A voice came._

_It was an old voice : warm, and gentle... a little rough, the person had been, without a doubt, a heavy smoker._

_He heard the chafing of clothes and loud steps coming up to him. A strong odor of stable-litter, soils, and flowers hit his sensitive nose. He felt the air shifting, and then heard the sound of skin rubbing against clothes._

_Sasuke put his Kunai back into his pouch slowly and knowing perfectly that the person in front of him was a civilian._

_The civilian sized his right hand with his two large hands. Sasuke could feel the callosities on the fingers and palms rubbing on his delicate skin._

_"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in his usual cold voice._

_"Ah Uchiha-sama..." The man began shacking Sasuke hand energetically. "I'm Eisuke, Doichi Eisuke."_

_"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked getting his hand out of the old man grasps and wiped it on his pants._

_"I'm gardening..." The old man said. "Your garden really needed it. Those beautiful roses had suffered... "_

_Sasuke shifted on his feet not wanting to heard about the bunch of roses his mother had planted in her vanity to have a more beautiful garden than the Hyuuga. His mother had always had a high sense of competition._

_"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked again._

_This old man was really trying his patience, and it was a well known fact that Uchiha did not have any. _

_"Ah!" The old man exclaimed. "It's the least I could do. After all you got us ride of this little demon spawn. "_

_Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He could not believe what he just heard. How could this man congratulate him for killing a Shinobi, his teammate, a member of this village?_

_Could he not realize the atrocity Sasuke had committed?_

_Sasuke breathed in loudly, while his all body shaking with the envy to hurt this man._

_"Get out of my property..." Sasuke said in a low dark menacing voice._

_The old man cowered back._

_"Now!" Sasuke roared._

_He heard the old man heavy step then the sound of metal knocking against metal, a loud 'clack' and then the hurried steps of someone running away._

_Sasuke stayed there, standing, his fist closed, his fingernails slowly piercing the hard skin and penetrating his flesh. Blood run down his fingers in drops slowly falling on the ground._

_He could not believe that people could be so ungrateful, so arrogant, so disrespectful._

**Flash back end**

He had arrived to the assigned training ground; he was a good half an hour early.

It was training ground eight : eight feet wide clearing covered of sand, three wooden training poles place in the center. It was wide in the opened: there was no place to hide, very exposed to the winds.

He walked up to the center of the clearing and sat down his back against one of the pole.

There was no wind today, all that could be heard were the creaking noises made by the wood against his back.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him. He did not move from his position, waiting for the intruder to introduce herself.

"So you're the infamous Uchiha Sasuke?" A young light voice asked.

A young girl in her twelve was standing in front of the Uchiha.

She was not very tall but not small either, an average height. She had long brown hair tied in two pony tails hanging down to the small of her back.

Contrary to most of her female peers, she did not wear any kind of dress or skirt, thinking it was only getting in the way.

Instead, she wore a simple black tank top and a dark gray caper.

She had a Ninja pouch hanging on her brown belt and the other one around her left tight. She also had needles in a small black leather pouch attached to her left wrist.

"My parents worship you... they were so happy when I told them I would be paired up with you." She informed him.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He did not like where this talk was heading. What had this young girl in mind?

"But really, I don't know why they do that..." The girl added letting herself fall next to the Uchiha. "By the way, the name is Nano. I know it's such an Uncute name... but still... "

She glanced at the Uchiha seizing him with her eyes. She looked skeptically at him. Certainly, he was handsome, but not to the point of being worshiped like some god.

She saw him shifting uncomfortably under her watchful eyes, so she decided to change the subject.

"Our other teammate is a guy named Wataru. He is kind of clumsy, but he is always trying his best, or it's what I think."

Nano stopped speaking for a second, readjusting her position against the pole.

"Do you ever speak?" Nano asked curiosity lacing her voice.

"Only when it's necessary."

"Ah... no need to be so uncool..." Nano whined. "Our sensei made us pass a team test, to know if we were able to work as a team. I wonder why you were not with us."

"Because I already know the meaning of the test, it would not have been efficient." Sasuke answered casually.

Why was he answering her? He had never spoken more than two words on unrelated mission matters to his other teams. But it seems that she was different. Why thought? Why was she different?

His mussing was interrupted by the arrival of their other teammate.

"Hey Nano!" The voice that he identified as Wataru's yelled enthusiastically.

Wataru was a short black hair boy, with black eyes. He was quite tall for his age.

He wore a black pants and a dark blue shirt. He had a Small sword attached to his hips and a pouch hanging on his right tight.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Is this our teammate?" Wataru asked. "Hello, Hello!"

Wataru extended his hands to Sasuke, waiting for him to shake it.

"Ah... Sorry! Sorry, I didn't realize..." Wataru said after a few seconds, realizing that Sasuke could not see him.

"Are you blind?" He asked bluntly.

"See what I told you about clumsy!" Nano said smirking.

Wataru blushed, looking down at his feet. He was about to present his excuses when Sasuke speak.

"No, I'm not blind..."

"So why the blindfold?"

"I don't think that this information would be relevant." Sasuke answered in a cold voice.

Wataru winced.

"You're right... It's not of my business...ahah... I'm just too curious... "

Wataru sat down next to Nano.

" Do you think our sensei will be here soon ? " Wataru asked.

"He is already here..." Sasuke answered.

"Hi ! "

Wataru and Nano looked up to see their sensei perched on the pole.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said happily.

"Ah only a half hour..." Nano replied. "But do you plan to be late every time?"

Kakashi stared at the young girl in front of him. She was weird. His previous teams had always yelled at him for his tardiness, none of them had taken it so calmly.

"Why are you late?" Wataru asked, eyeing his teacher curiously.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Hey, hey, I got lost on the road of life..."

"How can some one get lost on 'the road of life'?" Wataru asked innocently, titling his head to the left, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Kakashi smiled widen. This team was really going to be interesting.

"So, ready for your first mission?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

XxXChange of sceneXxX

He was tired, oh so fucking tired. Training had been a bitch. Itachi had been a bitch.

Itachi had attacked him for 13 hours none stop, other members of the organization joining from time to time. And he had to defend himself on a restrained circled area of a foot wide, no attacks allowed.

Now he was bruised, tired, and all sweaty.

He collapsed on his bed unable to move.

How long had he been here, Three years, four?

He could not keep the count. He had not been left out not even once.

Sometimes, Naruto felt like he was suffocating.

But he had no time to dwell on this feeling. He had weirdly been obliged to take theory classes :

Kisame was to teach him Politics with Sasori backing him up on the diplomacy.

With Zetsu, he learnt about the plants and poison.

With Kazuku, about human body and torture. They often ending up using Hidan as a guinea pig, to the great displeasure of the latter.

Itachi was teaching him strategy with Deidara's help. Deidara illustrated the scene for Naruto to had a better understanding with little clay personna and big explosions.

Naruto sighed ; he still had not been able to contact the old hag. He was sure she was worried sick about him. But, it could not help it, could it?

He had done his job pretty well, worming his way inside the organization : he knew everything about the Akatsuki from the inside out : from the reason it had been created to their real goal. He knew each and every of the founding members, and the nine current heads of the organization. The Akatsuki held no secrets from him. If he wanted, he could destroy it and nothing would remain.

He closed his eyes, could he really do that? Could he report all the informations he gathered on the Akatsuki? Could he... kill his friends?

Friends? Were the Akatsuki's members his friends?

Naruto shocked his head violently : No, they were not. His friends were all in Konoha.

There was... Sakura-chan who always screamed at him, insulted him, hit him, never having a nice word for him... Was a friend meant to do those sorts of things? Ugh... no, he did not think so.

So perhaps Sakura-chan was not his friend afterall.

But there was Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji with who he had made pranks, skipped the academy, sleeping through Iruka's lectures and been punished together. But in reality, they had never exchanging more than two words together. Even being treated like an idiot by Kiba. He was looked down by them. Friends did not do that.

He never spoke with Hinata mainly because she could not utter a word in his presence. Why was that? Did she hate him so much that she would not speak to him? She seems to be a gentle, shy girl though. Maybe he was just being paranoïd.

Naruto pouted : he was sure he had friends in Konoha!

'As a shinobi, you've to be precise, defined every things...' He remembered Itachi saying during his first Strategy lesson.

'So I had to define the term Friend.' Naruto thought to himself.

He sighed loudly and turned on his side squeezing his eyes shut.

'Hmm... A friend... a friend... someone... animals or humans... that share... some interests in commons... that can laugh together... '

Naruto remembered at the academy, the other children laughing at him. But he, he did not want to laugh. He just faked laughing so he would feel less lonely.

An other flash and he remembered when Deidara and him had pranked Kisame throwing a pie at his face. Kisame had been too slow to side step it and had ended up with his face covered with cream. He had never laughed so heartily before.

Not even with his dear Iruka-sensei.

'...That can speak of everything and anything without fear of being rejected.'

Naruto knew he had never been able to speak freely with anyone back in Konoha, not the Old man Hokage nor Ero-sennin nor Tsunade-baba. No one, but here there were loads of person with whom he could speak and who would even confide to him.

They trusted him with there very life, no one ever entrusted his life to him back in Konoha...

No, his real friends were at the Akatsuki... He could not betray them.

But he could not betray Konoha either. Tsunade had high expectations for him. She was waiting for his precious informations. Or was she?

He doubted now... Was he really send here as a mission? Was it not too dangerous for a simple genin who had just failed the Chûnin exam?

Plus he did not remember anything about the mission specifics, He may have been a clumsy idiot back in Konoha but he would have never forgotten something as important, would he?

Naruto sighed. He really wanted to have his missing memories back. If he had them back, maybe he would know what to do?

Naruto turned on his stomach, and pushed his head deep inside his pillow screaming in frustration.

What was he to do?

**Chapter 8 end**

Hope you like this chapter!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi

An other chapter... had some problems to write it... but that what I came up with...

For those who are waiting for some action it should come soon... ;)

Thanks to all the reviewers : **I-Hate-Computers ; Shadow-Sensei ; xX Konoha Ninja Xx ; MysteryLady-Tx ; Songbird21 ; LanierShazar **(Your review was The 100th)** ; sweetsorrowthroughEternity ; nancy lo ; gohon ssj4 ; Kitsune.Iru **and** SakuraIsABitch **(That's a good screen name... I love it !! But Sakura can't be a real bitch in this story...)

Up to the story !!

**Painful Praise 9**

She watched as the red liquid made its way down her wrist and red gorgeous crimson drops slowly falling on the light pink enamel wash-basin. She, once again, approached the sharp edge of her razor near her delicate white skin and slowly, carefully pressed the blade breaking the skin and forming a new thin red line next to the first ones.

"Sakura?"

Her heart leaped inside her chest as she heard her mother voice on the other side of the door.

"Sakura-dear, are you in here?" She asked.

Sakura quickly put her razor away in its shell closing it, then she concentrates her chakra on her right wrist and soon enough the injuries had healed themselves only leaving behind crimson blood trails. She then turned the faucet on.

She heard the door opened and the soft steps of her mother approaching her. She quickly dived both her hands under the flowing water, watching enthralled as the red blood slowly melted away in light pink with the water then being swallowed up in the pipe.

"Sakura?" Her mother voice called her back to reality. "You should hurry up... it's nearly 7."

Sakura turned around now facing her mother, passing her still wet hand in her pink hair. Then she quickly put her hair back in a long pony tail and walked out of the bathroom.

"You're right..." She said with a forced smile as she looked back at her mother. "No time for breakfast then..."

She quickly walked down the stair grabbed her bag and walked out of her home.

'That was a close call !!' She sighed. 'I definitly need to find my own place.'

When she arrived to the Hokage tower, she found her teammates already waiting for her.

"You're late." One of them complained.

It was a petit woman in her mid-thirties. She had no special feature and she could easily passed as average in her look.

She was wearing a traditional black Capri and dark purple Chinese styled dress. Her glove covered right fingers were playing unrestlessly with a tuft of her dark purple hair which was sticking out of her long braid. Her tanned face was slightly chubby and despite her best effort, the small wriggles already forming around her mouth and eyes were painfully visible under her make-up.

She passed her tongue on her Cherry red shaped lips, her small sharp black eyes narrowing at Sakura.

"Just a minute, Tarako." Sakura answered flatly.

"A minute is a lifetime for a Kunoichi." Tarako answered bitterly.

Sakura ignored her, walking pass her as if she did not exist. She turned her sharp emerald eyes to the last member of the team.

"Hello Shohei." She said pleasantly.

"Sakura..." Shohei answered bowing slightly his head. "You're in beauty today."

Shohei was a tall man in his twenties, with refine feature. He was muscular but not too much. He had a beautiful flawless white skin that any women would die for. His slightly feminine face was adorned by full faded pink lips, a small discreet nose and framed by short black hair falling slightly over his dark blue eyes making them getting out even more.

"Thanks." Sakura answered with a seductive smile.

She could hear her other teammate fuming. It was no secret that Tarako was 'in love' with Shohei.

Sakura shocked her head slightly at the foolishness of her teammate. In the two years, they had worked as a team, she could never get along with Tarako and Shohei had barely spoken to her.

At first, Sakura had kept quiet, being a freshly promoted Chûnin and all. But She soon understood that she had to stand her ground if she ever wanted to be respected!! Tsunade's training at help her a lot on that.

And one day, she simply blew off at Tarako. That had of course not done any good for her relationship with the simingly more mature woman but it had surprisingly had a great effect on Shohei.

**Flashback.**

_She was once again being scolded by Tarako._

_"You're reckless!!!" Tarako yelled at her._

_Sakura winced at the loud voice, bowing her head so her eyes were hidden by her long pink hair. She bit her lower lips slightly, breathing in and out slowly._

_She closed her hands in fist, her all framed shaking uncontrollably._

_"Oh no!! Don't tell me you're going to cry..." Tarako said her voice dripping with discuss. "Why do they let useless things like you become Kunoichi?"_

_Tarako sighed loudly. She was about to add something more._

_"You shut your big trap," Sakura whispered. _

_"What?!" Tarako asked dangerously."_

_"I said..." Sakura began trying to control herself._

_She slowly raised her head, her green eyes darkened with anger._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OLD ENVIOUS BITCH!!!" Sakura yelled._

_Shohei who had until now stand silently aside from the 'fury' as he loved to call Tarako, looked up eyes wide at Sakura. What was she doing?_

_He glanced quickly at Tarako whose jaw was slackened down. She was shaking badly with suppress rage._

_"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Tarako said, if look could killed Sakura would be dead by now._

"_How I dare?!" Sakura asked grinning manically. "How dare I?! Simply! I would have accepted if you criticized me when I did wrong. But flaming me every day for every little things I do, just because you can't stand being the oldest member of the team... That I really can't accept!! Now I don't care!! Go to hell old hag!!"_

_Sakura rushed out of the room not letting any time for Tarako to recover and attack. _

_Shohei looked back and forth from Tarako to the door, to the door and Tarako. A small smile crawled on his lips, as he silently leaved the room letting Tarako dealt with her own anger._

"_Hey!!" Shohei dark silky voice called._

_Sakura turned around her pink her flying around her._

"_What?" Sakura asked harshly. "Ah it's you Shohei-san... I thought it was this insane woman... again!!"_

_"Sorry to disappoint you..." Shohei said with a small smile. _

**Flashback end**

Since then, Shohei and she had been friends getting out together after every mission; some even thought that they were an item. Unfortunately, those rumors got to Tarako. And her relationships with Sakura worsen.

"You vile stealing bitch…" Sakura heard Tarako whispered between her teeth.

Sakura simply ignored Tarako and entered the Hokage tower winking at Shohei.

"Sakura !!!" Ino cried seeing her friend entered the mission application room.

She waved madly at her friend not minded the curious looked she received. Sakura walked slowly to the table at which Ino was sitting.

"Any interesting mission for us?" Sakura asked gently with a smile.

"Yep, yep...I've kept the interesting mission for you... and your teammate...s..." Ino said winking at Shohei.

Shohei smiled gently at Ino, a smile that could mean : 'Sorry I'm already taken'. Ino turned to Sakura.

"Can't you lend him to me?" She asked smiling.

Tarako was fuming, glaring daggers at Ino. She was about to launched one of her cutting remarks at the blond teen when she was cut short by Sakura.

"Ino, the mission..." Sakura said sternly, effectively cutting Tarako before she did anything too drastic.

"Ah the mission... B-ranked..." Ino said throwing the scroll at Sakura.

Sakura gracefully gripped it before it was snatched away by Tarako.

"I'M the team leader... don't forget about that... Kouhai (1)" Tarako said vehemently while opening the mission scroll.

She walked on not looking where she was going and soon found herself knocked backward as she collided with a strong hard chest. She looked up ready to yell at whoever had the nerves to be on her way, when she saw a strong tanned hand stretched out to her.

She observed the long graceful pianist like fingers as they closed around her chubby palm.

She blushed slightly as she looked up at the smiling face of one of her idol.

To her eyes, he was perfect, true he was not as perfect as Shohei... no one was...

A strong pull lifted her up effectively cutting her out of her daydream.

"Are you ok, Tarako-san?" The sweet gentle voice of her 'savior' asked.

She became even redden and trying to put her most seductive smile on, batting her mascara covered lashes, she tried to answered but was once again interrupted by her pink hair teammate.

"Iruka-sensei!!!" Sakura cried happily.

"Sakura-chan..." Iruka answered enthusiastically. "Long time no see..."

"Ah... I've been busy..." Sakura answered casually. "But I know that you too have been quite busy."

Sakura looked up at Iruka, her green eyes sparkling with cunningness.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked greedily waiting for any gossip material.

Iruka blushed a little.

"No... No it's not like that." Iruka defended himself.

Sakura took a step up to Iruka ready to asked other embarrassing question.

"Or is it a boyfriend ?" Sakura asked enjoying seeing Iruka embarrassed expression.

"B-Boyf-friend..." Iruka shuttered becoming even redder.

"Ah Sakura-chan stop teasing poor Iruka-san... If that continue he will blow a vessel..." Shohei intervened jokingly putting an hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"We have a mission!!!" Tarako interrupted rudely not liking how Sakura had taken the spotlight away from her.

"Ah... true and I've a mission report to give in." Iruka said smiling. "I hope to see you soon, Sakura..."

Iruka walked up to the mission report desk there sitting was Ino.

"Mission accomplished." Iruka said sternly handing the mission files at Ino.

Ino smiled at him gently.

"Would you like to take a coffee, Iruka-sensei? You looked like you're going to die..." Ino said holding out a thermos.

"No thanks I would rather go home..." Iruka answered politely.

Iruka turned around walking away from Ino.

"Oh I forgot..." Ino yelled pushing loudly the table away as she stood up. "You're put off duties. Order of the Hokage..."

Iruka did not turn back, not letting show any sign of him having heard what the young Kunoichi had said.

A few minutes later, Iruka threw his flat door open. Things had not changed much since Naruto disappearance. The only changes were the scrolls and books once scattering carelessly on the floor had been replaced by Kunai and Shuriken.

Iruka walked up to his bedroom, throwing carelessly his Chuunin vest on his worn-out couch.

He collapsed on his bed, glaring at the white ceiling above him. He just came back from a A-ranked mission and he had not the strength to move anymore. But he had too.

He sighed loudly closing his eyes.

An image of a twelve years old Naruto waving enthusiastically at him crossed his mind.

A small tear escaped Iruka's left eye, slowly falling down his dirt covered face. But Iruka did nothing to stop it. Soon another tear followed and another one and so on.

Iruka had not the strength to stop his tears, and like every time he fell asleep crying.

**End chapter 9**

(1) : Here it's mean Junior, new (young) generation.

Short but it's the prize to paid for quicker update... (I know they are not shorter than the one I wrote before but...now I've a good excuse... XD)

Please No unconstructive flames on grammer or and spelling : If you've to say something about my grammer say it and explain it so I can try to correct myself. Thank you very much !!

Please Read and Review !!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello every one !!

I'm in the middle of my exams aka I don't have much time to write so this chapter came a little bit late comparing to the dead line I imposed myself... Sorry... (I now officially hate T. Woodrow Wilson.)

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers : **nyoro n **(Yep He will return soon, very soon.)** ; Songbird21 **(Thanks again that's really encouraging for me and my beta !!)** ; I-Hate-Computers ; Akri07 ; DriftingOffThePath **(Thanks !! That's helping a lot !!)** ; Shadow-Sensei, LanierShazar ,****yaoifan01, Kitsune.Iru **and **MysteryLady-Tx**

This chapter had been kindly edited by **Cyber-Porygon. **

**Chapter 10**

She looked over her shoulder nervously. This was no good, really no good. She had been discovered, her cover blew up in an instant.

How could she have been so careless ?!

She bit her lower lip, now was really not the moment for self recrimination. She had to make it to Takigawa no mura (1). She had to inform the Gama Sennin (2)...

She stopped in the middle of a small clearing, she narrowed her brown eyes looking frankly all around her. She felt even more restless watching at the ludicrous shadows of the bushes and trees under the pale moonlit.

The sudden sound of a owl song made her turn around abruptly. Her shoulders stiffened, her breath coming out short and rag, cold sweat glided down her forehead, her heart-beat quickened.

She slided her right hand slowly to her Kunai pouch attached to her right tight.

" What do we have here ? " A taunting voice asked.

She abruptly turned her head around, trying to find where the sound came from.

" Hey, hey... looks like our little one is afraid hun... " A singsong voice said.

" Little one ? " A third deeper darker voice asked . " Aren't you smaller than her ? "

" Not after I finished with her hun. "

A devilish laugh echoed in the small clearing making the ninja standing in the middle of it shook with fear.

The Konoha nin was now standing a Kunai firmly gripped in her left hand ready to block the attack which would be thrown at her, her other hand behind her back reaching for her explosive notes, her knees were slightly bent so she could make a quick escape at the first sign of danger.

But despite her best effort, she knew she would not be able to keep up with her opponents. After all, they were all S-class missing-nin.

Nevertheless she had to try.

The informations she had gathered could not be wasted away !! She would fight and Survive !!! Like she had done numerous time before.

Her grip around her Kunai tightened as she stilled herself.

" Come... Come.. " She muttered under her breath adrenaline slowly making its way through her system.

" Oh oh... there... She seams so eager... " The first voice said from behind her.

She felt the hot air being exhaled in her ear and the cool touch of fingertips grazing her throat, small drops of blood slowly made their way down her slender neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as she understood that this person could kill her.

She could feel the lips of her assailant on her neck as they stretched to form a smile or was it a smirk ?

She tried to put on a brave front, but she could not move. Her eyes wide opened, were fixed ahead of her, looking at the small blond man slowly moving up to her.

He had his right hand stretched out, and, in his opened palm, there was a small clay origami like swan. The swan wings awkwardly began to flap and the small clay animal flied with difficulty up to her.

She gulped as she willed her body to move. She tried to throw her Kunai but found that she could not move her hands, something was hindering her.

She caught a glimpse of light reflecting on thin threads. Suddenly her hand opened letting the Kunai fell on the ground with a small poof. It went limp unmoving then her fingers began to move on their own free will.

She watched fascinated as her hand stretched out, fingers still moving like spider spawns. Suddenly her hand contracted, her fingers half closed and her opened palm up. She could only watch as the Clay swan landed on the center of her palm, and knowing her enemies, this would be the last thing she would ever see.

She breathed in a last time, her all body shaking anticipation. The swan was going to explode ending her life.

'A Quick Painless Death...' She thought as she closed her eyes.

" Boom " She heard the blond guy whispered.

'Probably the last word I'll ever hear...' she thought bitterly.

A flash of her old team walking and laughing together came back to her : her Sensei ruffling the hair of the ever grumpy 'mister-top-of-the-class'. She remembered the small smile on her teammate face as her other teammate was rubbing the back of his head a large grin on his face after failing down on his ass on the dirty path.

She shook her head violently. No, she did not have any regrets !! Regrets were for cowards and old men ! She was going to die like she had always wanted, serving her Village, like a true Kunoichi...

She closed her eyes tighter, bitting her lips drawing blood.

And then she felt it, the agonizing pain.

Her breathing came out shaking and irregular. She moistened her lips tasting the blood that was staining them and reluctantly opened her eyes.

" My hand !!! " She cried, watching the blood cascading down her wrist and pooling on the dirts.

She tried to move her other hand to grip her wrist but she felt the resistance of the thread reminding her that she was still prisoner of the puppet master.

" Not bad... " The deep dark voice said.

She could tell by the sound of his voice, that whoever this person was, was smiling ear to ear.

Tears trailed down her face, her lips shaking as she tried to prevent the sobs from coming out. She closed her eyes again willing her tears away.

" I put too much explosive hun... I just wanted to blew off her fingers hun... " The blond who was still standing in front of her said pouting like a child who would have been denied his favorite toy.

She opened her eyes wide as she felt something tugging her right hand. She watched as her hand reproduced the exact same pattern as before. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes again.

No, she would not watch her right hand blew away. She would fight !!

" Stop playing around !!! I'm not some guinea pig you can play with !!! " She yelled out of frustration, opening her brown eyes.

" You are not, are you hun ? " Deidara said a smirk forming on his lips and his small blueish eyes sparkling with playfulness.

She narrowed her eyes at the young looking man in front of her.

" Kill me and be done with it !! " She cried.

" You know... " The deep dark voice began. " If we wanted you dead... You would already be... "

She sharply turned around effectively cutting the threads imprisoning her body and the sound of bones cracking echoed in the silent of the night.

But she could not care less as she saw the person whose deep dark voice she had just heard, slowly walked up inside the clearing.

She could barely hear the sound of his footsteps on the damped grass as he gracefully walked up to her. She looked up at him and her breath was taken away.

There in front of her stood an angel.

His slightly effeminate face was adorned by a small pointed noise and small exotic eyes. He shook gracefully his head, his short blond and orange hair falling slightly over his graduated purple eyes ; those enticing, beautiful eyes yet they seemed so deadly. She could not help but watched fascinated as he moistened his faded pink full lips, closing slightly his eyes before his lips stretched into an angelic smile.

" Like what you see ? " He asked teasingly.

She felt his hot fingertips brushing over her cheeks and she lined in his touch. The large hot palm caressing her frozen cheeks was so comforting so meek...

She closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. Forgotten was the pain of her now missing hand, forgotten was her mission. All that matter to her now was to feel this touch again.

The hand retreated back and she opened her eyes. Disappointment clearly showed in her barely opened eyes.

" Now my little one, tell me what you were doing... " The angel said.

She bit her lip, she knew she should not tell anything to the angel, she could not betray her village.

She looked at her angel's hands as they sized her bloody handless wrist. He slowly gently passed his long and slender middle finger over the edge of her wound, his fingertips glowed a purple-ish light and the wound close itself up.

She looked up at her angel, his beautiful face illuminated with an other smile. He bent down a little, his lips grazing her right ear.

" Tell me... " He whispered in her ear.

She shivered not in fear but in pleasure.

" What is your name ? "

" Mitsuki... " She answered forcing her voice out.

She passed her tongue over her dry lips.

" Where are you from ? " He whispered again.

" Konoha... " She breathed out, her voice a mere whisper.

" Mitsuki from Konoha... " He repeated tasting the name.

She nodded slightly.

" Today... is the day you die... " His angel whispered softly in her ear.

She abruptly turned her head to her right facing her angel.

He had nothing of her angel anymore. His fair shade of hair turned raven black and were longer now attached in a long pony tail, his slightly tanned face became paler bordering the unhealthiness, he also became slightly smaller. But the most definite change was his eyes, his beautiful eyes bled into crimson red decorated with the three comas Mangekyô Sharingan.

" Uchiha... Itachi... " She muttered, eyes wide.

" Adieu... " He said beheaded her with his Katana.

He closed his eyes and then he was back to one of the cave of the Akatsuki. He sighed.

" Weakling... " He muttered as he seized Mitsuki chin, shoving it up.

He examined her face, wiping the small trail of blood on her chin then released her chin which fell limp on her torso.

" Wasn't she a relative of one of Hatake Kakashi's teammate ? " A dark deep voice said.

Itachi looked at his left and saw a tall orange blond hair man walking out of the Shadow.

" Yes... she also was a medic... " Itachi said uninterested.

" How come such a weakling become a spy ? " He asked his graduated purple eyes fixed on Itachi's crimson one's.

" Because she was a weakling... " Itachi answered.

Tsunaru titled his head on the right seemingly deep in though then smiled.

" I see... " Tsunaru said walking out of the cave along side with Itachi.

**xXxX Scene Change XxXx**

Jiraya paled as his eyes landed on his in bed.

He had been the only inn in Tachigawa no mura for four days seemingly for his so called 'research', albeit there was no hot springs in this village. But more than that he had been waiting for the report of one of his best spy. The spy who had the most dangerous mission : spying on the Akatsuki.

She had contacted him a week ago or so, she had important informations which she wanted to deliver personally to him. He had made all the arrangements so he would arrived in the village as soon as possible without anyone suspicions befalling on him.

But he had been too late... She was dead. Her neatly cut head delicately put on a brownish fabric, laying in a pool of already drying blood.

He extended his right hand, his fingers brushing over the deathly pale frozen skin. His fingers retreating suddenly as a small white worm came out of her slightly opened mouth, slowly sneaking its way up her cheek entering back into her head by her opened left eye. Way too late...

He brushed her brown hair away from her veiled brown eyes.

" I'm sorry Mitsuki... truly... " Jiraya whispered kneeling down at the side of his bed.

He crocked his middle and pointer fingers of his right hand and passed them delicately inside her right eye's hole trying to ignore the worms making their way on his fingers, he delicately cut the optic nerve and pushed slightly the ocular globe making it pop out of its hole. He did the same thing another time with the other globe.

He then took out a small forest green velvet box from his bedside table and delicately opened it, he put the two globes in carefully wrapped them with a cotton like material. He closed the box and put it inside his bag.

Jiraya passed his fingertips on her eyes, bringing down her eye-lids over her now empty eye holes. Then he picked up the head frowning his nose in disgust as he saw the worms remaining on the light brown fabric worming and twisting around in the pool of blood that was rapidly being absorbed by the rough material. He folded the brownish fabric taking it in his other hand.

He walked out of the inn and deep into the forest taking care of not being seen. When he was sure he was far enough, Jiraya knelled down putting unfolded the light brown fabric on the ground and after having wiped the worms away, he disposed her head in the middle of the fabric.

He smiled sadly at Mitsuki's remaining.

"I'm sorry I could not give you a better shroud." He muttered sadly.

His hands flashed through several hand seals : Serpent ; Sheep ; Monkey ; Boar ; Horse and Tiger.

" Kougakyuu no Jutsu " He whispered as he blew in his hands.

The fire swallowed Mitsuki's head up. Jiraya watched sadly as the wind swept out the remaining ash.

He turned around and walked out of the forest not turning back. He entered his room, gathered his things and looking one last time at the bed cover making sure that no trace of blood remained, he walked out of the Inn willing himself to give a perverted smile to the hostess. Even though most of the time he liked to play his pervert role today was not one of those day. But he had to maintain the front. Nothing of what had happened today should leak out.

The only proof of Mitsuki's sacrifice would be her name engraved in little black letters on the Kill In Action Memorial Stone and no one would know what she did for her village not even her friends and family.

Jiraya sighed, the life of a Shinobi was cruel.

Three days later, Jiraya stood before Tsunade's desk. His face was somber as he stretched out his right hand firmly gripping the velvet box. Tsunade took the box in her left hand and slowly lifted the lids with her right one's. She took off the cotton like material to find two veiled brown eyes staring back at her.

She breathed in as she delicately extracted one of the eyes from their cotton nest.

"All is there... " She whispered as her lips stretched into a sad smile.

She looked up at Jiraya.

"Call Kakashi..." She said softly.

Jiraya walked out of the door knowing perfectly well that he was the one who had to do that. He sighed, this was an other harsh blow for Kakashi.

**Chapter 10 end**

(1) The Village of Rapids.

(2) The toad hermit

Thanks for reading. Please do not forget to review.


End file.
